Arthur, Don't Preach!
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: "Are you sure you want to tell him, Mathieu?" Francis asked. Mathew nodded. "I could go with you. Would that make it easier?" Mathew shook his head, "I have to do this by my self." Based off the song Papa, Don't Preach. Contains Franada


"Are you sure you want to tell him, Mathieu?" Francis asked. Mathew nodded. "I could go with you. Would that make it easier?"

Mathew shook his head, "I have to do this by my self." Francis ruffled the teen's hair and walked him to the door.

"Remember, if you need help, call me. _Angleterre_ doesn't scare me. Well, his eyebrows do," Francis laughed. "Sometimes I think they are going to take over the world." He nudged Mathew, who was laughing as well, in the ribs. Mathew gave Francis a hug and opened the door. Francis waved as he closed the door. His footsteps echoed off the walls in the huge house. He stopped in front of the parlour where he knew Arthur would be at this time of day.

Mathew took a deep breath and knocked on his adoptive father's door. "Come in," Arthur called. Mathew opened the door and saw Arthur sitting in his reading chair. "Oh, Mathew, can I help you lad?"

"Y-yes," Mathew stuttered. He walked over to his mentor and knelt down in front of him. He placed his head in Arthur's lap. Arthur ran a hand through Mathew's hair.

"Well, you haven't done this in a while," Arthur laughed. "So what do you have to tell me?"

"You're going to be angry with me," Mathew sighed and clutched Arthur's pants.

"Not as bad as I could ever be at Alfred," Arthur joked. Mathew gave a small laugh.

"You should know by now that I'm not a baby," He stated. Arthur gave him a odd look. "You always taught me right from wrong but right now I need your help. Daddy, can you please be strong?"

"What are talking about, Mathew?" Arthur asked. Mathew hadn't called him daddy in so many years. Mathew gave a small shudder as he tried to hold back his tears.

"The one you warned me about, the one you said I could do without," Mathew bit his lip.

"Francis? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Arthur was starting to get angry. "If he did anything to you I will hunt that bastard down."

Mathew shook his head, "We're in an awful mess. I've been losing sleep over it."

"What is it?" Arthur lifted Mathew's head so he could look him in the eye. Mathew whispered the problem and then looked away. Arthur's hand dropped away. "You did what? You- you- How could you do that? I thought I raised you better than that!" Mathew flinched at Arthur's tone.

"He is over twice your age! He is could be counted as your father or your brother!" He yelled. "That is wrong!"

"Arthur, don't preach!" Mathew stood up and shouted. "You're being a hypocrite! I know about you and Al!" Arthur gaped at the teen. "I thought you would understand."

"I'm sorry, Mathew," Arthur looked upset as he put one hand on Mathew's shoulder. "I just can't process this right now."

Mathew scowled, "I've made up my mind: I'm keeping my baby." He walked out of the room and went outside. Francis was sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette. He glanced up at Mathew and put it out.

"How did it go, _cher_," He asked. Mathew shook his head. "That bad?"

"Actually, it went better than I thought it would," Mathew sighed. Francis took his lover in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"It will be alright," Francis promised. "I will always be here for you. As long as my country survives and beyond."

"I know," Mathew kissed the older man on the lips.

Neither noticed as Arthur watched from the library. He glared at Francis, "You better take care of him, Frog." He let the curtain fall back into place.

A/N

Story based off the song 'Papa, don't Preach' the Glee version. There is also an amazing MAD for this song which gave me most of my inspiration for this. Just type in 'Papa don't preach Franada' and it should pop up.

In my head, Arthur is actually very protective of Mattie. Also, smoking France is sexy but I don't encourage it. And none of my stories have been beta'd and I think its time I got one so if anyone would like to do this please message me.

Sorry for confusion but Mathew is only pregnant if you want him to be. If not then just think that he is calling Francis his baby. Thanks for ready and sorry for confusion.


End file.
